New beggining
by computergal
Summary: ok basically this is about Logan and Storm. Well ya just read to find out. No flames plz. ya and theres rolo.
1. Chapter 1: Until next time

Summary: When Orroro finds out she is pregnant with Logan's child, she doesn't know what to think. Logan had dissapeared, and he doesn't return for the next fifteen years. So when Logan and his daughter meet, it's only natural for them to resent each other for a little. However, Magnito decides to show his face after the years of semi-peace, and this time, his plot is one that will change thier lives forever... Literally.

Shorter Summary: Logan finds out after fifteen years that he is the father of Orroro's child. They bond, but their time is cut short by Magnito's latest, and most life changing plot yet. It's up to the X-Men to stop him, but nothing ever really is that simple...

Adventure/Romance/Action/Sci-Fi/Drama

Rated Pg-13

A/N Sadly I do not own x-men but I do own the oc's!

(chapter 1: until next time)

Orroro took a deep breath. "was this true" she said in her mind "am I really

pregnant".

She took the pregnancy test and it came out blue but she wasn't

certain.

"I need to see profeecor xavior" she said aloud as she left the girls

washroom.

When Orroro reached the profeccors office she stoped right in front of

the door.

"Come in" said profeccor xavior.

Orroro slowly opend the door.

" Ahh storm what a pleasant surprise is theresomething you want" he said whealing over to her.

"yes profeccer but it can wait" she said as she quickly walked to the door.

"Nonesence what would you like?"he said getting closer to her.

"well profeccor you see my stomach has been, well, hurting an I want to know if it's something serious" she asked.

Xavior placed he hand on her stomach and closedhis eyes five secounds later he opend them again. "Storm" he said looking up at her,

"your going to have a baby". Storm quickly sat down in Xavior's office. "who's childis it ? "he asked. Storm put her head down and whisperd "Logan".

Xavior wheeled back stunned "you should tell him quick befor he leaves" he said.

" Leaves?" said storm "for where?"

"I don't know he wants to find more about his past he thinks now is the time he's about to leave now" said professor xavior pointing to the window.

Storm ran to where wolvarine was on his motorcycle and drove off. Storm got there just when he was at the gates. She wanted to stop him she knew she could with her powers but it wouldn't be right she saw him take off on to the road until she couldn't see him anymore. Scott later came running after her as he saw her the just standing near the gates 'It looked like she was waiting for someone but who?' scott thought he finallygot to her at the gate.

"Hey storm what are you waiting for?" questioned scott. "No one" said Storm with a tear coming down her cheek.

15 Years had past since any one at xavior School for gifted people seen Logan.

logan's Pov

I finally decided that I should go back to the school seen some places but I still miss it wonder if anyone missed me didn't really find anything about my past.

Logan stopped right in front of the school on his motorcycle looking at the school he remembered Orroro and the night they had spent together the same night jean and one eyed creep as logan would like to remember him as got married. He remebered her outside in a bridesmaids dress and sitting on top of the roof and the talk they had and the kiss they shared the thought made him smile especially the night.

Logan then drove off to the front of the manison.


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

"Samantha angela wake up!" orroro yelled pulling the covers off her.

Samantha hated it when her mom called her samantha angela.

"Ten more minutes" samantha groaned as she put the covers back one her.

"Time for school do you want to be late ?" orroro asked as she pulled the covers back off.

"Sure why not ?" samantha asked as she put her head under her pillow.

" I told you to go to bed earily why didn't you?"asked orroro.

"Cause I just love the way you wake me up so gently" samantha said sarcastically.

"don't you go mouthing off to me" orroro warned.

Samantha sighed and got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser got out some clothes and walked to the bathroom samantha suddenly closed her eyes for five secounds then opend them again she just had a vision a man was standing outside. Samantha was physic she had little visions like her going to her room and hitting her leg on the dresser or see the professor grading papers she would get bigger vision when she got older but the visions only came once in a while not every time. She also had the power to control wind just like her mother except for the fact that she couldn't control it every time she tried to make a little breaze it truns into a hurrican another thing that was something she couldn't control. Samantha was kind of an outsider she only hung out with rogue and bobby. Even though they were like 17 years older than her and Alan the new guy who was the same age as her. After Samantha was out of the shower she put on a black short leave shirt that said I HAVE ISSUES in yellow and a pair of blue jeans.

"MOM I'M GOING NOW!" she yelled as she picked up her bag to leave. "Alright,see u in fourth pireode" yelled orroro.

K ya I know it's kinda boring now but it will get much better.


	3. Chapter 3: Fleed the conversation

Logan walked into the manison. Rogue was sitting with the other kids watching tv. She glanced his way and the turned again relising who it was.

"LOGAN!" she yelled as she ran to him. "It's soo good to see you". "You too darlin" he said as he hugged her. Just then Scott came down the stairs.

"So your back again...Find out anything about your past?" he asked. "Not much" Logan answerd.

"Well your always welcomed to stay here Logan"said Proffessor Xavaier.

"Thanks" he said as he saw Jean come down the stairs. "Hey jean" said logan with a warm smile.

"Hey Logan long time no see" she said smiling back at him.

"Isen't that the truth how long has it been ? fifteen years?" asked Xavier.

"About that time ya" said Logan. "Isen't there someone missing where's Ro ?" asked Logan.

"She's busy right now I'm sure u can find her later" said xavier.

"Well I have alot of paper work so if you'd excuse me Logan"said Xavier.

_"X MEN TO MY OFFICE NOW DO NOT TELL LOGAN WHERE YOU ARE GOING, I REPEAT DO NOT TELL LOGAN WHERE YOU ARE GOING" _said the proffessor telipathically.

Everyone exchange glances to one another and made up excuses to Logan why they had to go.

A/N ohh what could it be ? ohh ya and r&r plz


	4. Chapter 4: Don't tell it's a secret

"Whats this all about proffessor?" asked scott as he closed the door to the office.

Only Scott, Jean, and the rest of the adult X men where there.

"Well everyone, most of you know that fifteen years ago Samantha Monroe, Orroro's daughter was born. But I think now's the time to tell you who the father is" said Xavier hurringly.

"I thought you said she went to a centre and got pregnant ?" asked Scott.

"Orroro wanted me to tell you this so she could protect her daughter Samantha you see Samantha's father is...Logan".

Everyone stared in atonishment .

"I thought it would be best for everyone to know the truth, but please do not let him know until Orroro tells him".

Everyone still stared. "Well everyone to your classes and remeber do not tell Logan or Samantha".

N/A Alright yes, a short chapter I know. I'll post longer ones later.


	5. Chapter 5: Cover blown

"Sorry class, I'm late I was in a ...meeting" said Jean as she stepped into class.

Samantha was sitting in th fourth row and Jean could actually see the resemblance of Logan.

"Alright well let's start fresh" said Jean. "Who's excited to start Biology?"

No one raised there hands.

"Well at least your honest I'll give you that." The whole class laughed.

"OK well since the first day is always the shortest let's start with the basics".

"Sam...Sam!" whisperd Alan next to her.

Sam looked over to him and smiled. "Ya?" she asked.

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked "No...not yet" she said.

"Excuse me if I'm interupting ms. Monroe but I'm trying to teach unless you want to give it a try ?" she asked handing the chalk to her.

Sam smiled a misgeavious smile. She took the chalk out of her hand and walked to the board.

"Well class the heads attached to the head thingy and the and the head thingy is attached to the butt and so on yada, yada, yada and you know class ... I much appreciate how good you all are so here's a new rule sleep in and take a day off I'll still give you extra credit and you-" Sam was about to say but got interupted by Jean.

"Alright, alright you made your point". said Jean as she grabbed the chalk out of her hand.

Then the bell rang.

"Wait Ms.Monroe I want to talk to you" said Jean as she stopped her.

"OOO" most of the class said. Sam glared at them and sat in her desk.

"Samantha I don't want to have a problem with you in class. Your a good student but another out burst like that and it's a weeks detention".

Jean said as she sat at her desk.

"Yes I understand" said Sam and she meant it.

Jean smiled. "Honestly your more like your fa-"Jean started to say but the coverd her mouth.

"My what ?" asked Sam. "Your mother I meant to say your mother" she said quickly.

"Alright good-bye" said samantha suspiously and left. There was something going on here and she was going to find what it was.

A/N plz r&r


	6. Chapter 6: Hello again

Logan walked down the teacher's appartment dorms. He just glanced from one to another and then his eyes suddenly hit hers. ORRORO MONROE it said on the front. Logan smiled he didn't know why he did, just the sound of her name made him smile. Logan took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"ONE MINUTE" someone yelled.

Logan could tell it was Orroro. He ran his hands over his hair trying to fix it but then thought it was no use. The door then opend to a busy Orroro.

"LOGAN!" she yelled as she dropped her coffee cup."I see your suprised to see me" he said as he picked up the remaining pieces.

"Oh...well yes, yes of course" she said as she went back to the dining room table to get her book bag.

"Where you off too" he asked as he saw her go from one room to the next.

"Class, my class begins in 15 minutes" she said looking at him and smiling.

"Could I talk to you ?" he asked.

"Well if you don't mind walking and talking at the same time yes of course" she said as she pushed him out the door way and locked the door.

"Well since the last time I saw you, you and I were kind of an item I'm just wondering if It could ever be like that again" he said smiling at her.

"Ohh Logan alot has changed since you were here I mean ALOT" she said as she neared her class.

"Is it another guy" he asked a little disapointed.

"Well no, but there is someone new in my life and to tell you the truth in yours too" she said as she tried to tell him with a trembaling voice.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked but then the bell rang.

"I'm sorry Logan I have my next class now I'll tell you next periode lunch alright?" she said as she walked to her desk.

"Alright see you later then, Ro" said Logan confused.


	7. Chapter 7: Meet your daughter

Sam walked to her botamy class with Alan.

"You know you really have to stop showing off in class" said Alan as he walked into Ms.Monroes class.

"I'm not showing off I'm just expressing my opinion to the academic society" she said as she sat down next to him in class.

"Morning class this won't take long. Since the bell rings in two minutes" she said smiling.

"So Everyone read the first page in your text books please." She smiled.

Orroro looked at Samantha and saw how much she looked like Logan. She smiled Sam and her fathers eyes. She desrves to know she told herself. She needs to know who Logan is when class is over take her to where Logan will meet you then they can find out the truth together. The bell gave a thunderous ring and Orroro was knocked out of her day dream.

"Alright see you tomorrow class" she said.

"Samantha can you stay for a minute I want you to meet someone" said Orroro.

"Alright mom, see you later Alan" Sam waved.

"See you" said alan as he went to the cafeteria.

"Alright mom who is it ?" she asked.

Just then Logan walked into the room.

"Ro you ready?" asked Logan.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she whisperd.

"Alright both of you sit down" she told them.

Sam smiled this was the guy she saw before walking into the school. Logan smiled back there was something familier about this girl she looked so much like orroro.

"Is this your sister?" asked Logan at he sat down in a desk.

"No Logan She's not my sister" Orroro said looking down.

"Not even close, I'm her daughter" said Sam.

Logan stared Orroro having a kid, well this was the change Orroro was talking about.

"Logan I wanted you to meet my daughter cause the truth is...She's your daughter too." She said as she was on the verge of tears.

Both of them stared at each other. She did look alittle like him well alot actually she had his brown dark hair and his dark brown eyes. Sam stared she never new her dad and why didn't he write or call or even visit. Rage started up in her.

"Who do you think you are!" she yelled.

"Samantha, please" Orroro said astonished at her daughters manners.

"No mom I wanna know why he hasn't called or anything, and honestly there is no way to tell your daughter who her father is at the age of fifteen!" she said and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry Logan " said Orroro said.

Logan stared at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a Daughter, I could have been there for her I could have been there..." he said as his fists slammed on the desk and broke it.

Orroro gasped. "Logan I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you're right I should have told you but you were trying to find who you are and if you needed time to think... I was willing to wait. But I didn't think about Samantha and how she would feel I didn't know what to do I tried to find you once but I couldn't I'm sorry I'm so so sorry..." she said before she broke down into tears.

Logan held her. "I'm sorry too but thats in the past I can make it better, I'll be here for her and you I swear" he said as he kissed the top of her for head.

"I'm not running away this time."


	8. Chapter 8: The engagment

Sam stomped off and ran to her room she didn't feel like going to the rest of her classes. What was she going to do? This man wasn't there for her or her mother. Why didn't her mom tell her who her dad was in the first place. Sam ran to her moms dorm appartment and opend it and ran inside. She lay her head on her pillow think what might happen now. Then there was a knock on the door. Sam quickly sat up straight.

"Come in" she said. Then her "Dad" walked in the room.

"Hey" he said as he sat next to her.

"Hi..."she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry" she said not looking at him.

"I didn't give you a fair chance to explain." she said looking up at him. Logan smiled back.

"It's ok, I'm here now and I'm not leaving...I swear" he said warmingly.

"So...what should I call you ?" asked Sam.

Logan thought. He really hadn't thought about that yet.

"Whatever you want to call me I guess" he said.

"Ok I guess I'll call you dad" she said shrugging. There was complete and utter silence.

"So what's going to happen now?" she asked.

"How do you mean?" asked Logan confused.

"Well...Do you love my mom?" she questioned.

"Well...I...ya I think I actually do" said Logan smerking.

"Thats all I needed to hear, thanks dad". Sam then hugged her new dad.

Logan held her in his arms. This new feeling that a father had for a daughter was nice. Just then Orroro walked.

"Samantha are you alright?" she asked concernd.

"Ya mom just fine" said Samantha smiling.

"Ro can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Logan.

"Yes of course" she said as she followed him to the living room.

Sam opend the door a little and looked.

"Ro I've been thinking...What if we got you know...married".

Orroro stared." Logan don't you think we're moving a little fast?" she asked.

"I want us to be a complete family, I want you and Samantha to be my family" he said as he held her.

"Logan I-I...don't know what to say...but do you really love me it's not just for the fact that your sam's father right?" she asked.

"No I loved you before and I never felt differnt I love you, Ro please say you'll marry me?" asked Loagn as he got down on his knee.

"SAY YES MOM!" yelled Sam from her room where she listend.

Orroro laughed in tears of joy and laughter. She smiled.

"Yes, Logan I will marry you" she smiled and hugged and kissed him.

"Eww let's keep itPG in here parents" said Sam as she emerged from her room.

Orroro laughed and hugged her. Finally she had everything she wanted.

A/N awww one big happy family or is it ? bwahahaha


	9. Chapter 9: The plan

Magnito smiled and evil grin.

"Is it complete yet ?" He asked mistque.

"Almost" she answerd.

Piro glanced Magnitos way. "We've tested the process once on me and soo far no side affects, why should we keep waiting?" He asked angerly.

"Because the first time we tried this it was a disaster" Magnito said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter every mutant will be like gods now and figure out what power the have and distroy the humans once and for all"said Piro.

"We need a pure mutant" said Mistque as she looked at her charts on the computer.

"What the hell world is a pure mutant?" asked Piro.

"A mutant who has a father and a mother who are mutants" said Magneto.

"Wait..I thought it skips generations?" asked Piro.

"For most yes only because they had parents who's one parent was a human and the other a mutant. But pure mutants are veryunusual and they have both a mother and father who are mutants." said Magneto.

"But that must be rare because it's almost impossible to find mutant and another mutant to fall in love" he said.

"Where would they go ?" And then one place popped up in his head.

"Yes" said magneto evily. "Xavier's school forgifted youngsters."


	10. Chapter 10: Practise makes perfect

Sam went to bed early last night she was a little excited though and she had to see the teachers early the next morning. But something shook her. She woke up to see her dad sitting on the bed.

"Sam...wake up" he said as he shook her again.

Sam opend her eyes and smiled.

"Hey dad" she said tiredly.

"Your mom says you have trouble with your powers" he said worridly.

"Ya well, Kinda" she said.

"Come with me" he said as he grabbed her hand.

They both sneaked out side.

"Ok let's see what you got" he said as he sat down.

"But...dad I can't...I can't control it all the time, it can be really dangerous." She said looking at him scared.

"Alright, alright let's do some excerises first" he said as he came beside her.

He then twisted her arm back. Usually for the average persone it would hurt but Sam just untwisted it with her body. Logan looked at her with suprise he never saw anyone so flexable. She smiled. Then Logan heard something in the bushes. His claws came out in a flash. Sam stared at her father and backed away a few steps.

"Don't worry darlin, I won't hurt ya I just heard somethin thats all". He said.

"Now...let's try your wind power thing" said Logan as his claws went back into his fists again.

"But dad I told you I-".

"Listen no excuses, do it" he said.

Sam sighed and closed her eyes. Concentrate she told her self...concentrate. As soon as she opend her eyes they turned a dark gray and the wind started to blow heavely the trees swayed and Logan was almost knocked off his feet. But then she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Logan ran to his daughter.

"You ok ?" he asked. "Ya I'm fine" she said as she smiled back.

Logan the heard the same noise again. His claws lashed out once more. Sam jumped "Can you stop doing that !" she said.

"I hear somethin let's go back to the mansion" he said as he started walking up the hill.

"Ok dad" said Sam as she followed only this time Logan left his claws open.

When they neared Orroro's dorm room they heard a noise.

"You go back to the dorm I'll be there soon" said Logan. "But dad I-" said Sam but was cut off.

"Now !" he said angerly.

Sam nodded and walked back to the dorm only she didn't walk back she watched her dad walk down the hall. Suddenly there was a scream coming from Rogue's room. Logan ran in that direction. Sam was about to follow when something or someone grabbed her and drugged her with a hankercheif from behind.

A/N hope you all liked the chapter ! and plz r&r


	11. Chapter 11:Quick battle

Logan ran to Rogues room there where masked men all around her. She screamed again. She ran beside Logan.

"Go! Sound the Alarm!" He shouted. Rogue ran to the alarm and pushed it. A loude ringing sounded through the whole mansion. Everyone ran out side to see what was happening. There were even more masked men. Except these men weren't humans they were mutants. Fire balls exploded everywhere.

"To the safe house" yelled Xavier. Everyone ran each way that the mutant couldn't keep track. Finally on masked mutant grabbed a hold of one of the small kids.

"We have the pure one" said someone on the walky talky "Retreat!" The masked man let go of the small child and ran out with the others.


	12. Chapter 12: Someones missing

Everyone was at the safe house xavier counted Except for one. Samantha. Orroro searched all the places where she could have been. Logan came from behind her.

"Did you find her?" he asked. She shook her head and started to cry.

"She was right here, she was sleeping" she said as Logan held her.

"Logan what if they took her what if they..." Orroro began to say but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't say that we'll find her" he said as he held her.

Xavier came to both of them.

"I'm afraid I cannot reach her it seems our telepathy is mixed up some how" said Xavier

"For that to happen she must be unconious or ..." he began to say but couldn't finish the sentence.

Orroro cried harder into Logans chest just the thought her daughter was in trouble made her cry.

"We'll find her, I promise We'll find her" he said as he wished he believed what he was saying.


	13. Chapter 13: Where am I?

Samantha lay on a bed. She was dressed in a white 15 hundreds dress. She looked at it with disgust eww she thought to her self. She lifted her head but felt a little dizzy. She turned around and there standing in the far corner of the room was a guy who looked of the age 17.

"You're finally awake" said the stranger.

"Um...right, were you standing there the whole time?" she asked kind of creeped out.

"No not, the whole time" he said as he sat beside her.

"Who are you what am I doing here?" she asked.

"I'm John and your well, I'm not aloude to tell you" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Why did you capture me?" she asked as she moved away slowly.

"Your parents are both mutanats, right ?" asked John.

"Well ya". She said looking at him strangly.

"Well you see my master and I have this plan and well, you can help us" he said as he held her hand.

"What, how can I help?" She asked.

"Well we've come up with this plan." he started.

"Since your parents are both mutants that makes you a pure blood and well...our plan is to make mutants live forever, so they can never die and live like gods and finally those Humans can get what they deaserve."

Sam stared at him his eyes were red. But his face was soft it looked kind.

"But your going to hurt them" she said as she took her hands out of his.

"But they've tortured us why not do the same to them?" he asked.

"It could cause something horrible like a war...and I don't want any part of that" she said as she held he knees to her chest.

"You don't really have a choice" he said sternly as a red ball of fire emerged from his hand. Sam stared and kept silent.

"If you don't well...to bad such a cute face" he said as he held her face in his other hand she turned away and hoped her parents would find her soon.


	14. Chapter 14:Comfort

Logan sat beside Jean in the computer room.

"Did you find her?" He asked. "I'm trying but her coordinates there...messed up some how, who ever captured her made sure they didn't want to be found" said Jean as she typed on her computer.

"Well we'll have to try hareder won't we!" said a frustrated Logan.

"Logan calm down I'm doing the best I can."

"Sorry Jean it's just that..well it's partly my falt why Sam's gone in the first place."

"Logan, what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Well, when everyone else was asleep me and Sam, we went outside I wanted to see how she was with her powers, if she could control them." He said angerly.

"I heard something then we left and that's when the attack happen, it's all my falt now she could be...dead."

Logan wanted to break something anything to get his anger out but now wasn't the time.

"Listen Logan it's not your falt we'll find her, I can try to find her if I was at the place where she might have disapeard" she suggested.

"Thank you Jean that would be great!" he said as he hugged her.

A/N sorry I haven't added in a long time plz r/r


	15. Chapter 15:A kiss shared

Sam was alone now. John had left her locked in that same room. She looked around. No light no windows just dark. She looked down. What if they...what if they were going to kill her? Suddenly she started to cry. Then she saw a shadowey figure she could tell it was John. John sat on the bed once more.

"Come on don't cry" he said as he wiped away a tear.

She turned her head.

"Listen I've extended the date of the situation." he told her softly.

She turned to him.

"Why do you care ?" she asked.

He now turned away. He didn't respond. She stared and smiled.

"You care about me" she whisperd.

"Don't get too cockey about it" he snarled.

"John, you know who my parents are don't you" she said looking directly at him.

He stared back. He nodded.

"Yeah I know, and I know they'll come looking for you, but I have a reasponcability". he said.

"Well then you know my parents will come looking for me" she answerd.

John was silent.

"Like I said I extended the date if they come for you in time thats great, but if they don't I can't help you".

Sam smiled and nodded.

"You know, this is totally not in the rule book for good guy but hey what the heck." she said.

Then Sam quickly gave him a kiss. John looked at her confused. He then brought her closer to him and gave her a passionate make-out kiss. Mistque decided to open the door in case "John" had trouble. When she opend the door she saw John kissing the pure girl.

"John!" she yelled. John turned around and was pale with horror.

"I think magneto's going to want to talk to you".

A/N oohh john's in trouble ! Plz r/r


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayl

"Alright, Logan are you sure this is where she was?" asked Jean.

Logan sniffed the air.

"Pretty sure" he answered.

"Ok stand back and be quiet." Jean closed her eyes.

She saw an abanded factory on an island. But nothing suspious. Then all of a sudden she saw the masked men thousand and thousand out said. They were laughing about something. "The master said she'll be exacuted in two days, finally we will roam the streets like kings!" said a masked man. Jean tried not to pay attention to they conversation but the seanery. She looked around it was dark but it looked like day. She thought for a moment ANTARTICA.

Jean came back to her sences.

She opend her eyes.

"Logan there in antartica, they're going to...they're going to kill her." She answerd with horror.

"We'll leave now thanks, Jean" said Logan as he hugged her again.

Jean blushed and then kissed him. Logan pulled back with horror. Only to see Orroro standing only a few feet away from them. She ran the other direction.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Logan.

"Well I was just caught up in the moment...besides it's not like your dating her" she shrugged.

"No your right, I'm marrying her !" He yelled.

"Besides your married too." he answerd.

"But, Scott he's so boring at least you keep me guessing." She said as she tried to kiss him again but Logan dodged her.

"Listen your confused you need to talk to your other half, I'm going to see mine." with that Logan ran of to where he thought Orroro would be her apartment. Orroro were really alike he thought.

A/N Jean kissed Logan ! r/r plz


	17. Chapter 17: How could you?

"I can't believe you !" said Orroro as she through a pillow as soon as Logan walked in through the door. "It's not my falt, she kissed me not the other way around" he pleaded. "Ya sure I thought you were over Jean but I guess I was wrong." she said as she through a cup at him but he dodged it. "Listen I told you I love you and only you" he said as he grabbed her by the wrists. "She kissed me I am over her and I love you ok...I always have and always will no one will change my mind" he answerd. Just then Xavier rolled in." Excuse me if I'm interupting the two of you but the jet will be ready soon". "We'll be there soon" said Orroro still in Logans arms. Xavier left them alone. They stared at each other. Logan finally released Orroro. "I love you, don't forget it" he said as they shared a passionate kiss. She smiled, when she saw Jean she was going to give her a piece of her mind.


	18. Chapter 18: Don't kiss the sacrafice!

Mistque dragged John to where Magneto was.

"I found him kissing...the pure one" said Mistque as she pushed him forward.

Magneto's face turned red.

"How dare you, you could have ruined our whole operation you..." Magneto started but then figure out something.

"You love her...that's why you wanted for me to extend the date". John turned away.

"Alright, then your only on this for yourself so you could have your fun. You only care about your self" said Magneto as he calmed down.

"You never had the mutants intrests at heart did you ?" He asked.

"Yes of course I did, It was all for them" he pleaded.

"Alright if your really true to them then you would do as I say right ?" asked Magneto.

"Yes of course" John answerd.

"Alright, because you kissed her and your feelings almost distroyed our plans, she will die tomorrow at noon. Remeber this" said Magneto as he walked with Mistique on his arm.

"You killed her." John was on his knees stairing at the ground in horror.


	19. Chapter 19: A hunting we will go!

Logan and Orroro walked in hand in hand. Jean glanced their way and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, X men we don't have alot of time Orroro, Logan, Jean, Scott, Bobby, Marie, Kitty, Kirk be careful there are more mutants there hundreds,thousands from what Jean has told me." Said Xavier as he was bidding them forwell.

"Your not coming with us, professor?" asked Rogue.

"No sorry Rogue I'm needed here I must take care of the others". Xavier smiled.

The X men borded the jet getting ready for take of. Orroro sat at the pilots seat while Logan sat next to her.

"Um your in my seat" said Jean jelously.

"Um no you need to sit down with your HUSBAND" said Orroro angerly.

"But I'm ALWAYS the pilot" argued Jean. "

Not this time!" said Orroro. "Your just jelous of me and Logan".

"Why would I be jelous of a girl who doesn't have the knowlage to get married before having a kid. By the way who we are looking for and couldn't defend her self she's such a weekling" she said out loud.

Everyone stared at Jeans and her harsh words.

"Well at least I have a family. You wonder why you don't have any kids, maybe it's because you weren't giving your man what he needed". Yelled Orroro.

Jean yelled and smacked Orroro in the face. Orroro threw a puch at her and they started to fight. Both Logan and Kirk pulled them apart. Scott sat at the back of the jet totally embarassed with Jeans attitude maybe she does still like Logan thought scott. Scott glared at Logan with envy.

A/N oooh Cat Fight ! Did I mention this is pg13 ! Lol plz R and R !


	20. Chapter 20: Liar, Liar pants on fire!

Sam sat on her bed staring at the cieling. What did they do to John ? She wonderd. Then she saw a shadowey figure she knew was John.

"John" she said as she ran to him.

"I wonderd what they did to you" she said excitedly.

John hugged her and sat down with her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She could tell he was upset. John looked at her and hugged her again and brush her hair with his fingers.

"I love you" he whisperd. Sam stared at him.

"You...You...Love me?" she asked.

John nodded with tears.

Sam smiled "I love you too". She whisperd.

John held her and kissed her passionatly.

"But why are you soo upset" she asked.

"Because they 're going to kill you tomorrow." Sam stared with horror.

"Wha...no they can't!" she pleaded.

"You tricked me...you said you'd help me by extending the date at least by then my parents can come...you lied to me...you don't love me" she said angerly.

"Get out" she whisperd.

"No listen Sam I-" said John but didn't have a chance to explain. "I said GET OUT!" she yelled.

John quickly got up and walked out of the door. Not knowing a camera was watching everything that had just happend.

A/N plz R and R thanks !


End file.
